My Lover My Kidnapper
by Aisha Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: Summary? Apa ya? Mmm... : TOLONG AKU DICULIK, udah gitu aja hehe. WARNING ada joke 17 di chapter 1 dan 2, mohon baca dengan bijak :D Leave review please
1. Chapter Satu

Disclaimer : Sadly I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. Biar saja :p

.

Author : "My Lover My Kidnapper"

Annie : Judul gak ada yang lain?

Author : Gak ada… Gak jago bikin judul, sudah. Mulai…

* * *

 **.**

 **Pernah dengar, seseorang jatuh cinta kepada penculiknya?**

 **Kalau iya, baguslah**

 **Kalau tidak, dengarlah!**

 **.**

 **Karena aku, mengalaminya**

 **Apa?**

 **Katamu aku gila?**

 **Hmm... Boleh juga.**

 **.**

 **Tapi aku harus bilang apa...?**

 **Yang aku tau**

 **Ini namanya cinta**

 **Ini adalah takdir...**

 **.**

 **Dan aku masih bersamanya**

 **Berlari**

 **Dan sembunyi**

 **Dari satu kota ke kota lain.**

 **.**

 **Berpegang erat dan berlari**

 **Menatap tulus satu sama lain**

 **Berpelukan di malam hari**

 **Berciuman di pagi hari...**

 **.**

 **Ya mau apa lagi**

 **Kami terlalu bodoh untuk berhenti**

 **Kami terlalu pintar untuk menyerah**

 **Kamilah Para Pecinta...**

.

.

 **Chapter Satu**

 **.**

"Annie!"

"Mamaaaaaaa!"

.

Ups, adegan ala sinetron di televisi

Teriakan pilu menggelitik antara ibu dan putrinya yang diculik.

Yupe, errghhh eeehhmm...

.

Halo namaku Annie Leonhardt

Rambutku pirang, mataku biru

Hidungku mancung tapi betet

Oh ya satu lagi... Aku pendek. *author sialan! padahal tingginya segitu-segitu juga!*

.

Itulah yang dilaporkan mamaku ke polisi

Saat mereka menanyakan keterangan mengenai penampilanku

Bajunya...?

Gak usah ditanya...

Tapi kasih tau aja...

.

Aku tomboy tapi aslinya penakut

Aku berani tapi dalamnya pengecut

Kalau didepan teman selalu jadi si jahat

Pasang tampang jutek, tinju di angkat-angkat

.

Jadi bajunya ya... ala-ala cewek kecowokan gitu

Jeans biru ketat, hoodie putih seadanya

Sepatu kets putih, jangan lupa

dompetnya hello kitty!

.

Malu ya?

Tapi kadang kadang gua emang gak tau malu

Umurnya berapa?

Berapa ya...?

Kalau mau dibilang 17 juga boleh

Tapi aslinya sih udah kepala dua. Dua puluh tahun tepatnya.

Kuliah sastra padahal gak punya tampang ala Preity Zinta…

Yah kuliah sastra emang gak ada hubungannya sama Preity Zinta sih, kecuali akhirannya sama-sama 'A'

.

Tapi gak usah diragukan...?

Gue aslinya romantis kok

Romantic enough buat bikin cowok yang suka sama gue hampir kencing di celana

Salah si cowok sih penakutan

Kencan terburuk yang pernah ada.

Hobi gue terlalu serem buat dia...

.

Hobi gue apa?

Hmm malak

Bukan bukan...

Bunuh orang?

Jelas gak...

Terus...?

Boxing, hand to hand fighting, karate, taekwondo, judo, dan do-do yang lainnya

Hobi gue yang terakhir akhirannya do juga tapi ada 'H' nyempil di belakangnya

Apa?

Ya benar...!

Hobi gue yang terakhir sama dengan Cari Jodo-H...

Akhirannya 'do' kan? Ada 'h' nyempil dibelakangnya kan?

Haha...

.

Ya tapi nyokap gak bilang itu hobi gue sih

Kan kali aja yang ada tuh polisi ngirain nyokap gue gila...

Oke, gue emang katanya... katanya yaa...

Banyak yang suka, banyak yang naksir

Katanya sih, katanya yaa…

Gue musuh bebuyutan Mikasa.

Gimana enggak...?

Si Eren cinta sejatinya kepincut sama gue.

Tapi perolehan terbaik gue sejauh ini

Malah temannya yang gak ada serem-seremnya

Yupe si blonde, mata biru, otak lumba-lumba (pinter maksudnya)

Armin Arlert.

.

Ya, dia tuh yang hampir kencing di celana pas tau hobi gua

Wajar sih, Armin kan imut, penakut, walau sebenernya

Gue takut sama kepintarannya.

Sialan gak sih?

Cewek senyebelin gue hampir ketangkep satpam gara-gara dia?

Padahal kan gue cuma nyolong helm...

Eh koreksi, minjem, minjem lho. Soalnya emang walau gue gak tau itu punya siapa

Tapi gue punya niat buat balikin, kepepet banget waktu itu soalnya...

Yah walau emang pada akhirnya cuma niat sih. Gak jadi gue balikin.

.

Gue suka aja sih sama Armin,

Cuma entah kenapa, kalau gue sama dia kurang sreg gimana gitu

Gak klop aja dan katanya Mikasa gak setuju, sampe marah-marah gitu

Apa gara-gara gue suka beng-beng dingin dia sukanya beng-beng panas?

Eh beng-beng biasa maksudnya... Tehee...

Gaya gue tehee tehee kayak anime moe aja

Padahal tampang gak ada moe moenya

Kata Christa sih gue cantik ala Cinderella

Tapi kalo Christa yang ngomong mah, orang kayak Reiner Braun juga cantik katanya.

Cantik dari mananya coba? Muka aja udah kayak gorilla.

.

Oke balik lagi ke intro

Apa tadi intronya...?

Oh ya, gue diculik...

Oke, langsung aja ke chapter dua ya, chapter dimana semua bermula *ala story teller lagi baca cerita

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's corner**

Author : Yupe, chapter satu done! Untuk kerusakan selanjutnya silahkan pencet tombol next atau pilih chapter dua.

Annie : Gak usah diajarin tor…

Author : cie nyolong helm, pas mau nyulik Eren yaaa…? Cie gagal… Ciee gagal ketemu papanya… Ciiee…

Annie : Ni author minta di semprot uap panas kayaknya…

Author : peace peace…


	2. Chapter Dua

**Chapter Dua**

.

Semua berawal ketika gua nemenin mama ke pusat perbelanjaan di kota sebelah. Tujuan dia emang cuma beli daging buat masak masakan favorit penulis besok paginya. Heran emang, padahal si penulis gak ada hubungan apa-apa sama nyokap gue. Ya kan?

Kalo dipikir-pikir, ngapain juga beli daging sampe ke mall kota sebelah? Toh di minimarket terdekat juga ada… Kurang kerjaan banget gak sih

Pikir deh!

Ups…? Kalian udah mikirin? Kalo udah kalian berarti emang bener kurang kerjaan.

*dah ya author sialan, image gua jelek banget gara-gara dia*

.

Nah setelah dapat daging yang diinginkan, mama berkeliling sebentar liat-liat produk yang lagi promo. Biasa kan ibu-ibu belinya satu tapi belanjanya seabad. Maaf kalau pembaca ada yang ibu-ibu. Hadapi aja kenyataan.

.

Selama nemenin si mama belanja, gua biasalah anak muda. Kangen-kangenan aja ama pacarnya. Ya, lagi chattingan ceritanya sama Armin. Gua emang gak terlalu suka sama Armin. Secara dia bukan tipe gua… Tapi masalahnya dari sekian cowok ganteng di kampus yang berani nyatain cuma si Armin doang.

Katanya kan gua nyeremin, tapi cowok-cowok keren dengan perut ala roti sobek itu malah takut semua. Sementara yang imut, cute, unyu-unyu kayak Armin malah teriak-teriak.

.

"ANNNIIEEEE AKU CINTA KAMU! JANGAN BUNUH AKU YA!"

Gitu katanya waktu gak sengaja gua tabrakan sama dia di lorong kampus menuju laboratorium biologi. Entah apa yang anak sastra lakukan di laboratorium biologi, fakultas aja udah beda.

Well emang aslinya gua suka sih pura-pura jadi anak biologi. Kali aja gitu bisa nyomot satu buat di jadiin gebetan, gua udah bilang kan tentang hobi gua yang terakhir :p

.

Dan ya begitu, katanya sih dia udah mendem-mendem rasa sama gua dari jaman SMA dulu masih sekelas sama Armin.

Gara-gara pertemuan kita di kampus MIPA yang katanya banyak penunggunya itu. Semua orang akhirnya tau kalau Armin suka sama gua. Well, kayaknya lebih tepat dibilang, semua orang akhirnya tau kalau gua baru sadar kalau Armin suka sama gua.

Dari sma katanya. Tapi dia gak pernah berani bilang, soalnya takut dibunuh. Apa cobaa? Hmm… Padahal gua sendiri aslinya takut sama Armin.

.

Jadilah kita jadian, gua udah bilang awalnya gua gak suka-suka amat sama Armin. Tapi karena cara dia nyatain itu imut banget buat gua. Kebayang, teriak pake suaranya yang khas banget gitu. Kayaknya gua masochist nih…

Udah dibilang cowok-cowok lain malah luarnya aja gempar-gempar "Gue mau nyatain ke Annie! Kalau gue berhasil! Lu yang ngasih PJ ya!" gitu rata-rata, kan sialan, dikira gua kartu poker apa dijudiin begitu.

Tapi Armin yang notabenenya cowok yang mungkin ditaksir cowok juga, malah nyatain segagah itu ke gua. Gimana gak menciut coba hati gua… Ahhh… Kan jadi berasa romantis…

Dan ya karena gue sibuk chattingan, sama Armin sepanjang waktu, ngobrolin fun facts… Mama dan gua sama-sama gak merhatiin. Kalo dari awal kita naik kereta… Ada yang ngikutin

Serem gak sih…?

Gak…?

Ya udah…

.

Nah begitu kita ada di tempat ramai tapi gak ada orang yang peduli, karena sibuk sendiri-sendiri *baca wilayah anti jomblo* Padahal itu cuma stasiun kereta, tapi emang entah kenapa banyak banget lovebirds disitu. Tiba-tiba aja…

Seseorang langsung ngebekep gua dari belakang, gila… tangannya gede banget! Ketutup semua muka gua sama tangannya doang! Tapi gue berhasil gigit jarinya dan teriak "MAMAAAAAAAA!" barulah mama sadar, gua dibawa orang.

Tapi ternyata bukannya dia kesakitan, malah jadi tambah kenceng dia larinya. Bukannya tangannya ngelepas bekepan ke muka gua. Malah diremek muka gua sama dia! Padahal gue gigit jarinya! Untung idung mancung betet gue gak retak! Coba kalo retak!

.

Sayangnya karena gua aslinya penakut dalamnya pengecut. Ilmu bela diri gua gak ada yang berguna karena gua pingsan. Please deh, gimana nggak. Tangan tuh orang bau pete! Eh salah, bau kloroform maksudnya! Ngeri amat ya, nuang-nuang kloroform di tangan.

Dia melarikan diri ala Quicksilver X-Men dengan gue yang pingsan dalam bekapannya. Caaahhh puitis belakangnya…

Penjaga keamanan setempat gak sempet nangkep dia, bahkan katanya gak terekam di cctv stasiun. Tapi akhirnya ternyata gak terekam karena cctvnya ketutupan semut. Okay itu nyebelin!

Hari itu, umat manusia diperingatkan… Bahwa ada kekuatan besar yang mampu mengalahkan Surveillence camera yang mampu menangkap banyak peristiwa. Semut…

Gak penting… :p

.

Hari itu gua pingsan sampai tengah malam. Ketika gua terbangun, gue ada di peti kristal ala cerita snow white. Dibordir emas, di hiasi berlian. Entah dapat dari toko antik mana ini si pencuri tempat tidur macam ini. Andai mama ada disini, pasti dia bakal mengagumi keindahan peti ini dulu sebelum dia sadar gua ada di dalamnya. Secara mama gue penggemar barang antik.

Begitu gua bangun, gak lama kemudian dia muncul… Gua gak bisa nyimpulin warna apa kulitnya, warna apa rambutnya atau seperti apa mukanya. Karena dia lagi cosplay jadi Valak.

Shit! Ini Attack on Titan kan bukan fanfic The Conjuring dua?

.

"I condemn you back to hell!" gitu aja gua teriak-teriak dari dalam peti…

"Hah apa…?" tanya si penculik.

"I condemn you back to hell!"

"Hah? Jangkrik kejepit di engsel?" saut si penculik.

"Eh si kampret!"

"Hah…?"

"Buka petinya!"

.

Palanya miring-miring kayak orang kebingungan gitu.

.

"Buka petinya!"

"HAAAAAHHHHH?!" si penculik kaget sampe nutup mulut.

.

Dia langsung kaget gitu, tau-tau ada semburat-semburat merah dibalik concealer badut di pipi dengan make up valaknya. Kenapa lagi ini orang…? Bodo amat…

.

"Buka petinyaaaa!" gua tetep teriak-teriak minta keluar.

.

Dengan pipi masih merah, terus dia mencet tombol di tepi peti. Barulah dia denger apa yang gua omongin.

.

"Ka… Kalau tadi kamu bilang 'buka resletingnya'… maaf Annie… Aku gak mau… Lagian aku gak pake celana yang ada resletingnya…" gitu katanya.

.

Begitu gue denger omongannya.

.

Muka gua langsung merah, dia ikut-ikutan tambah merah.

.

Eh sialan! Dikira gue apaan baru ketemu udah ngomong begitu?

.

Emang kayaknya ini penculik rada mesum tapi gak mau ngaku. Sama kayak authornya.

.

Author : Si betet! Ngatain gue rada mesum! Koreksi dong!

Annie : Oh ya maaf… Sangat mesum maksudnya.

Author: NAAAAANNNNIIIII? Eh dasar betet! pendek! chibi! tsunde-

Annie : Mute… *tiruin Tony Stark*

.

Setelah dia minta maaf karena gak pake celana dengan resleting. Apa coba? Akhirnya dia pergi lagi tanpa bukain peti ini buat gua. Hhh… Bukan berarti gua gak bisa napas sih, secara ada tabung oksigen gitu di dalam petinya. Csssssss bunyi tuh oksigennya keluar dari tabung, gua berharap itu tabung oksigennya ekstra buat seminggu. Soalnya napas gua kan boros oksigen, secara idung gue kan mancung plus betet. Jadi oksigen yang diserap lebih banyak.

Ilmu dari mana kali itu…? Yang jelas gua pernah denger di kuliah anfistum kelas biologinya Armin, waktu gua ikut-ikutan itu mata kuliah karena kangen sama Armin.

Pas lagi denger bunyi oksigen itu, barulah gua inget. Oh iya, sebelum gua pingsan, gua sempet sms Armin, bilang "Honey, I love you always, goodbye" tadinya mau bilang "Armin, tolong gua diculik". Tapi gua berpikir, Armin kan pinter, jadi seharusnya dia bisa nyimpulin kalau sms itu artinya kalau gua diculik. Emang dasar gua masochist kayaknya. Apa jangan-jangan gua tiba-tiba bego gara-gara nyium kloroform… Padahal kan kalo kayak gitu malah jadi kayak gua minta putus. Hiks… hiks… gak ada yang bisa gua perbuat, kloroform kan bisa mengacaukan sistem saraf pusat. Alah… Sok biologi :p

.

Keesokan paginya…

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's corner**

 **.**

Annie : Author bukan anak biologi, jadi maaf kalau ada fakta yang mungkin salah _

Author : Baik deh mau ngejelasin… *senyum*

Annie : Sesama pendek harus saling mengerti… *muka datar*

Author : Hidup orang pendek! *Sambil lirik-lirik orang yang lagi minum teh (tau lah siapa :v)*


	3. Chapter Tiga

**Chapter Tiga**

.

Di rumah mama lagi pelukan sama papa dalam tangis, karena katanya Utaran mau di berentiin dari Ant**** Tuh semut lagi kan jadinya? Emang semut sepertinya musuh umat manusia… Dia bisa sembunyi di balik nama stasiun tv swasta favorit negara.

.

Okay sebenernya mereka nangisin gua yang masih "missing" statusnya. Hiks, padahal kan status gua in relationship with Armin Arlert. Jahat lah polisi nya! Hiks… Hiks… Armin baca sms gua gak ya…? Handphone gua di ambil ama si penculik, kemungkinan besar handphonenya di jual, kartunya di potek. Biasa, ala-ala orang nemu hape yang masih ada kartunya di jalan :p

.

Tepat jam tujuh tiga puluh pagi keesokan harinya, polisi datang dengan kesimpulan bahwa gua 'diculik' eh emang dasar polisi! Emak gua kemaren kan ngomongnya juga gitu pas ngelapor. Kesimpulan macam apa itu? Dan di tempat gua berada, si penculik datang membawa sebungkus nasi uduk dan segelas susu bende*a rasa full cream. Gua pikir dia mau ngasih sarapan buat gua, gak taunya di makan sendiri… Setan!

.

Tapi begitu jam delapan tepat. Dia membawakan gua segelas teh manis dan roti panggang. What… Kebeneran banget itu emang sarapan gua setiap hari. *salahkan author kalau kalian tiba-tiba jadi pengen juga* Lalu dia membuka peti dan membiarkan gua keluar dari sana. Terus dia bilang…

.

"Sarapan dulu…"

"Gua mau pulang…"

"Sarapan dulu…"

.

Okay gua nurut aja, walau gua takut ada apa-apa didalam sarapan yang dia bawa. Tapi gua rasa, dia emang mau gua bangun dan nyuruh gua nelpon orang tua gua buat minta tebusan.

.

Lagi-lagi tapi, gua gak tau seperti apa mukanya. Hari ini dia malah cosplay jadi Kurapika! Iya Kurapika yang di hunter x hunter itu! Yang katanya mirip Armin, tapi versi galaknya. Padahal kan Kurapika gak mirip Armin ah, ya terserahlah mereka mirip apa gak… Iya sih, sama-sama pinter gitu ya? Sama-sama brengsek gitu ya? Ah bodo amat. Dan akhirnya kebongkar kalau sebenernya menurut gua Armin itu cowok brengsek. Damn it!

.

"Sudah selesai kan…?"

"…"

"Hmm… Sekarang telepon ibumu dan ayahmu, bilang kalau mereka mau kamu kembali maka mereka harus memberikan tebusan…"

"Mana bisa? Kan smartphone gua diambil lu!"

"Ini… Telepon mereka, aku punya nomor yang pernah ada di handphone mu… Tapi sebelumnya, ikut aku"

.

Karena takut diapan-apain gua nurut aja. Eh walhasil, gua diiket dikursi… ada meja didepan gua, dan ada buku diatas meja itu… Dia bilang dia bakal nunjukin kalimat di halaman tertentu, baca itu selagi nelpon orang tua gua. Itulah syarat yang dia minta buat tebusan gua. Udah ala-ala adegan drama korea aja, itu lho yang pemeran utamanya bisa liat hantu, terus gara-gara itu dia ketemu cowok ganteng dan kaya, bukan berarti gua mau ngeliat hantu demi cowok ganteng sih, ah terserahlah! Gua mau bilang kalau gua sebenernya udah ketakutan, tapi gak bisa.

.

"Halo…"

"Anniee?! Ini Annie kan? Kamu di mana sayang…?"

"Pa, aku diculik. Aku gak tau siapa dia, dia minta tebusan… Katanya seperti ini… 'Hari ini hari selasa, dia terlihat cantik seperti biasanya… Lagi-lagi dia ke fakulta-

.

SRRREEEETTT… tiba-tiba dia menarik buku itu.

.

"Maaf salah buku…" langsung aja dia ngasih buku yang lain, sementara buku itu dia umpetin.

"Salah pa, tadi dia nunjukin tulisan yang salah. Ini tebusannya… 'Mr. Leonhardt… Kalau anda mau putri anda kembali, serahkan cucu anda pada saya…"

"HAH?"

"HAAAAHHH?"

.

Bokap gua dan gua sama-sama keheranan. Gua langsung ngedongak ngeliat dia.

.

"Bokap gua kan belom punya cucu! Apa jangan-jangan bokap gua punya bini laen?! Heh jujur ama gua itu bener gak? Bokap gua punya cucu dari anak dia dari istri yang lain?" gua tanya dia.

"Udah baca aja lah!" katanya.

.

Gua yang masih keheranan akhirnya malah nanya ke bokap.

.

"PAAAA? ANNIE PUNYA MAMA TIRI?" gua teriak ke bokap.

"GAK! TAU DARI MANA COBA ITU ORANG?!" bokap ikutan teriak.

.

Kemudian terdengar mama ikutan teriak juga.

.

"HAAA? APA MAKSUD PAPA 'TAU DARI MANA COBA ITU ORANG?' BERARTI PAPA BENER PUNYA ISTRI LAGI? JAWAB PA! JAWAB!"

.

Dan terjadi lah adegan gebug-gebugin dada si papa ala telenovela basi.

.

"Gak… Itu salah… Bukan itu maksud papa, gak kok, papa gak punya anak atau istri lain. Cuma kalian wanita di hidup papa…"

.

Yah si papa malah ngegombal… Disambut suara manja mama deh… Ampun… Gua di ambang kematian dari cowok berkostum pengguna rantai nih!

.

"Serahkan cucu anda dan restu anda kalau tidak putri anda tidak boleh pulang" gua melanjutkan kalimat terakhir di buku tersebut.

.

Alis gua angkat setinggi mungkin karena bingung. Sumpah ini penculik gila kali ya… Kalau gini caranya, kan jadi bingung, iya gak sih? Secara bokap gua gak punya anak selain gua… Hiks… Gua mau pulaaanggg… Entah kenapa, gua rasa, sebaiknya papa sama mama minta bantuan Armin, tapi Armin kan gak berani sama papa. Mau sehebat apapun kemampuan dia menyelesaikan kasus-kasus kriminal, tetep aja kalau gak koordinasi sama papa. Polisi gak akan percaya gitu aja… Hiiikksss mau puuullaaannnggg…

.

Kemudian si penculik memutus telepon. Kemudian dia menggiring gua ke ruang bawah tanah. Di luar dugaan dari pintu luarnya yang kayaknya udah reot banget entah peninggalan dari jaman dinosaurus yang keberapa. Ruangan penahanan gua bener-bener kayak suite room hotel bintang lima. Bukan suite room lagi. Ini udah kaya villa pribadi. Cuma aja ini ruangan bawah tanah, jadi cahaya mataharinya buatan. Kamar mandi dengan bathub selebar 3 meter, bentuknya hati lagi, buset. Tempat tidur size king dengan seprei gambar marlyn Monroe. Terus dia nyeret gue ke lemari setinggi 1.5 meter dan lebar 5 meter. Yaaaaahhhh rasanya pengen nangis gua. Isinya, gilaaa… Ini gua di butik apa ruang tahanan? Semua macam baju sampe pakaian dalam Victoria secret. Gila beneran kayaknya ini penculik.

.

"Aku buat ruangan ini sebaik mungkin, karena aku akan menahanmu selama mungkin disini, sampai ayahmu memberikan tebusannya atau… - tiba-tiba dia keliatan nge-down gitu - "Atau kalau ada seseorang yang berhasil mengelabuiku dan membawamu pergi…" gitu katanya, terus dia pamit pergi.

.

Gila… Ini gila…

Okay mungkin gua bisa betah 'sedikit' disini. Kalau emang gini ruang tahanan gua haha. Tapi tetep aja, ini semua gak ada artinya dibanding berkumpul sama orang-orang yang gua sayang… Bleeehh… Bodo! Gua cuma pengen pulang… Teori gua, tebusan anehnya itu cuma bersifat sementara, begitu bokap bilang nyerah dengan takut dan pasrah pasti ujung-ujungnya dia minta duit juga… Sebanyak-banyaknya sampai bokap bangkrut. Armin pernah bilang ada penculik yang punya syarat gak wajar kayak gini, tapi pada akhirnya harta-harta juga. Yah, walau bisa dibilang penculik yang satu ini gak wajarnya kebangetan.

Hhhh… sedikit gua tergiur buat pake kamar mandi super mewah itu.

.

Tapi, gimana kalau ternyata ada kamera tersembunyi di sini? Jadi nanti dia bisa ngeliat…? Ihhh serem lah! Armin aja gak pernah liat gua na**d njiirr… Oh! Gua inget! Armin pernah ngasih liat trik-trik buat nemuin kalau ada kamera tersembunyi di ruangan-ruangan umum. Jadi mulailah gue geledah seluruh tempat, cermin, lemari, ketok-ketok tembok kemungkinan ada kompartmen gak ketahuan, semua gua cari dan gue gak nemu apa-apa. Kecuali satu. Satu super kelihatan dan sengaja gak ditutupin kayaknya. Tepat di atas pintu masuk. Apa itu cuma buat memonitor kalau gua gak akan keluar kemana mana?

.

Sepertinya begitu… Akhirnya dengan ragu, untuk sementara gua nikmatin aja dulu apa yang ada disana…

Ampun, penculikan macam apa ini …

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's corner**

.

Author : yooosssshhh melaju ke chapter empat!

Annie : yoshhhh… *suara datar


	4. Chapter Empat

**Chapter Empat**

.

Temen-temen sekelas Armin pada kaget pas ngedenger berita tentang pacar Armin yang suka nguntit di jurusan biologi, diculik. Eren yang beda fakultas juga denger dalam sekejap. Tiba-tiba aja kampus all about "Annie Leonhardt is Missing" untung gak ada inisiatif buat bikin upacara perpisahan yang seakan-akan pasrah kalau gua ternyata udah mati atau semacamnya.

.

Temen tua gua si Reiner kaget bukan kepalang. Temen tua, bahasa indonesianya old friend maksudnya. Gak salah kan? :p

Semuanya gempar…

.

"Armin… tenang…"

"Gimana bisa tenang Bertolt?" tanya Armin sedih, frustasi.

"Tenang, kau kan baik dalam memecahkan masalah, coba dinginkan kepalamu dulu, itu ada batu es sisa di lemari es penyimpanan biakan bakteri…" kata si Bertolt teman sekelas Armin.

"Gila lu! Bukannya dingin kepala gua, malah keinfeksi salmonella sp! Yang ada sakit gua!" kata Armin kesal, masih frustasi.

"Iya, iya… Maaf, tenang dulu… Pikirkan… Baik-baik… Apa kata mamanya Annie tadi di telepon?"

"Katanya penculiknya punya permintaan yang aneh…"

"Apa?"

"Katanya tebusan untuk Annie adalah cucu dari mr. Leonhardt dan restu…" kata Armin sedih.

"HAAAAHHHH?!" Bertolt kaget ampe mau keluar kerongkongannya… Hah?

"Iya…" kata Armin bingung…

"Itu sih, penculiknya minta dinikahin sama Annie dong!" kata Bertolt.

"Makanya!" kata Armin bingung.

"Terus… Gimana dong?"

"Aku punya spekulasi… Orang yang menculik Annie pasti orang yang dia kenal…"

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Entahlah… Yang jelas mungkin dia orang yang Annie sukai… Dan orang itu juga menyukainya…"

"Apa maksudmu Armin?" tanya Bertolt terkekeh. "Yang menyukai Annie kan kamu! Dan yang disukai Annie kamu doang!" kata Bertolt masih terkekeh geli.

"Tidak, Annie cukup disukai oleh banyak cowok di kampus. Tapi…"

"Tapi…?"

"Aku tidak bisa menentukan siapa orangnya…"

"Sedikitpun tidak bisa…?"

"Mamanya Annie kemarin bilang bahwa, Annie sempat membacakan kalimat tebusan yang salah. Katannya kayak semacam curhatan gitu… Kemudian aku berpikir bahwa curhatan itu diary… Berarti aku harus menemukan orang yang menyukai Annie dan suka menulis diary…"

"Kau bercanda! Banyak kan orang seperti itu!"

"Maka itu… Aku tidak tau harus apa…"

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau kau bilang tentang kecurigaanmu dulu ke ayahnya Annie, jadi dia bisa melaporkan ke penyidik…"

.

Tapi Armin malah mengkerut…

.

"Aku takut pada papanya Annie…" kata Armin ketakutan.

.

Di tempat penahanan.

.

Sudah 10 jam, si penculik masih belum kembali. Ada kulkas dan dapur juga di tempat penahanan itu, tapi… Tidak ada bahan makanannya, Annie bingung, dia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk kabur, tempat itu, sudah seperti box konkrit yang tidak ada jalan keluar selain pintu masuk. Seperti panic room, tapi versi mewahnya. Setelah sebelas jam, barulah si penculik kembali dan membawakan banyak makanan dan bahan makanan, minuman serta cemilan berbagai macam.

.

"Gua mohon lepaskan gua… Kalau lu emang mau bikin bokap gua bangkrut ujung-ujungnya, silakan aja. Dia pasti bersedia kok! Please gua bakal ngasih semua yang gua punya…" kata Annie memohon ke si penculik.

.

Kali ini dia cosplay jadi Midorima Shintarou, dari Kuroko no Basuke.

.

"Tentu, kau akan memberikannya, tapi tidak sekarang… Tapi…" - lagi lagi dia nge-down gitu -…"Tapi aku tidak yakin juga… kau kan…-

"MAU LU JADINYA APA?!" Annie berteriak sampai menangis.

.

Si penculik kaget dan berusaha memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

.

"JANGAN DEKAT DEKAT! Pergi sana!"

"Baik kalau itu yang kau mau… Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja… Sekarang, aku berani melenyapkan semuanya sampai tidak tersisa satupun kalau itu membahayakanmu!" katanya.

.

Ini orang super aneh memang…

.

Annie kebingungan sendiri, dia tidak bisa menyimpulkan siapa orang itu. Mungkin saja kan, Annie pernah melihatnya atau jangan-jangan memang mengenalnya… Tapi… Kalau dia semisterius itu *aka cosplay gitu terus* Annie mana bisa menyimpulkan. Gak ada orang disekitarnya yang dia tau suka cosplay. Gak ada orang disekitarnya yang kelihatan kaya banget sampe punya panic room semewah ini.

Eh. Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan dia punya dendam pada orang tua Annie? Atau orang yang Annie kenal… Karena kalau dia punya tempat semewah ini, dan tidak kelihatan seperti menginginkan uang… Berarti kan memang dia punya sesuatu yang tidak bisa digantikan dengan uang?

Haduh kalau begini tambah repot jadinya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's corner**

 **.**

Author : Terima kasih pembacaaaa…

Annie : ini chapter pendek amat?

Author : Iya soalnya saya suka angka empat…

Annie : bilang aja males ngetik!

Author : chibi jangan ngajak berantem deh…

Annie : -_- stop panggil gua chibi! *ngelirik yang lagi bersih-bersih (gak perlu disebut siapa :v)*


	5. Chapter Lima

**Chapter Lima**

.

Sekarang total lima hari sudah Annie diculik, polisi masih belum dapat menyimpulkan motif maupun siapa penculiknya. Sebetulnya diam-diam, Armin, dibantu Eren, Mikasa dan Reiner dan teman sekelas Armin, Bertolt sedang menyelidiki cowok-cowok yang pernah suka pada Annie.

.

Heboh banget gak sih, kadang-kadang Armin terpaksa nyamar jadi cewek biar bisa diajak jalan sama cowok-cowok tersebut. Sementara Eren cs menyelinap ke kosan para cowok buat nyari bukti bukti yang mengarah pada penculikan Annie. Terutama mungkin benda seperti diary atau buku yang melankolis yang mirip semacam itu.

.

Tapi sejauh ini mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Sia-sia saja sudah harga diri Armin dibuang begitu saja buat menyamar sebagai cewek. Udah begitu, salah satu cowok tersebut sampe ada yang sadar kalau itu Armin! Gila! Bisa dikira homo dia… Walau kalau dari tampangnya Armin emang uke banget sih. Yah gak penting!

.

Tapi… Kalau mau di bilang sia-sia juga gak sih. Sebenernya Armin sudah punya kesimpulan siapa penculik Annie… Hanya saja dia tidak mau mempercayai kecurigaannya. Kemungkinannya memang besar, tapi Armin tidak mau percaya. Karena aslinya orang itu adalah orang yang penting di kehidupan Armin. Ini jadi rumit… Di tambah lagi dia tidak berani bilang apapun ke ayah Annie.

.

Di sisi lain…

.

Setiap hari si penculik selalu datang dengan cosplay character cowok yang berbeda. Sempet juga dia jadi Loki Laufeyson. Tapi, meskipun seharusnya dengan begitu Annie bisa tahu siapa dia. Tapiiiii… Dia menggunakan segel mulut ala Loki di avenger pertama… Ampun banget gak sih…

.

Karena cukup lama dia di tahan disana. Si penculik sering mengobrol dengan Annie, secara penampilan, si penculik memang rada aneh… Well ya gegara terus-terusan nyamar gitu sih… Tapi secara sifat… Sebenarnya si penculik cukup menyenangkan… Entah kenapa Annie merasa mulai nyaman kalau si penculik ada disana.

.

Si penculik selalu muncul setelah lebih dari 11 jam tidak kembali ke tempat itu… Hanya saja Annie sepertinya sudah hampir kehilangan jejak waktu. Tidak ada jam di tempat itu, tidak ada kalender juga… Tempat itu benar-benar sunyi jika Annie hanya sendiri, entah kenapa Annie jadi mulai mengharapkan si penculik kembali setelah berjam-jam hilang dari sana.

.

"Armin… wajahmu terlihat lelah sekali… Kalau kau mau, kau bisa membolos besok, tidak ada praktikum kan? Dosen tidak akan sadar kalau ada yang tidak masuk, ya walaupun kau memang pusat perhatian beberapa dosen disini, tapi aku bisa mengelabui mereka… Kau istirahat saja… Aku tau kau sangat terpukul karena menghilangnya Annie…" kata Bertolt simpati.

"Aku bukan lelah karena itu…" jawab Armin singkat dan pasrah…

"Jadi…?"

"Bertolt… Jika aku mengatakan ini padamu… Janji jangan dibilang ke siapapun yah…?"

"O… Oke…"

"Sepertinya aku sudah tau siapa penculiknya…"

"APAAAA?!" Bertolt teriak.

"Sssshhh, jangan keras-keras…"

"Si… siapa?" tanya Bertolt berbisik.

"Orang itu adalah ….- "….." Armin membisikkan ke Bertolt.

.

Bertolt terbelalak…

.

"Apa kau gila?" tanya Bertolt.

"Itulah yang kukatakan pada diriku sendiri, tapi aku tau dia selama ini diam-diam suka Annie, hanya saja, dia tidak mungkin mendekatinya karena selain fakta bahwa Annie adalah pacarku… Dia tidak bisa menghindari … kau tau kan… …" Armin berbisik lagi.

"Ya… aku tau… Hhh… tapi, kalau kau memang yakin seyakin itu. Kurasa kau harus mengatakannya pada ayahnya Annie, aku tau kau takut padanya. Tapi kalau begini terus Annie tidak bisa ditemukan…"

"Kemarin penculiknya mengijinkannya menelponku… Dia tidak bicara banyak padaku, sepertinya ketika dia berbicara si penculik ada bersamanya… Dia cuma bilang… dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan wajah si penculik, karena si penculik selalu muncul dengan wajah yang berbeda…"

"Ha? Jadi maksudmu, penculiknya lebih dari satu orang…?"

"Bukan, sepertinya si penculik menyamar atau semacamnya sehingga kelihatan berbeda. Saat ditanya warna matanya apa… Annie bilang setiap hari berganti… Berarti dia memakai soft lense…"

"Ya ampun, penculiknya eksentrik sekali…"

"Bukan eksentrik, dia sengaja begitu agar Annie tidak mengenalinya. Kan tadi aku bilang aku curiga pada…-"

"Ya… aku mengerti… hhh, rumit ya… Tapi Armin, bagaimana kalau kau mengajaknya pergi minum. Mungkin kalau dia mabuk kau bisa mendapatkan suatu informasi darinya…"

"Hah? Yang benar?"

"Iya kan?"

"Hmm… bisa juga sih, oke… Besok aku akan mengajaknya pergi minum… "

"Tapi sebaiknya kau jangan mengajak… si … juga…" bisik Bertolt.

"Kurasa dia tidak akan mau diajak, dia kan tidak menyukai segala sesuatu tentang Annie…"

"Oh… begitu… Well, good luck Armin… Aku berharap kau menemukan jalan keluar yang terbaik…"

"Terima kasih Bertolt…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's corner**

.

Annie : Tuh kan, sedikit lagi!

Author : biarin dooonnnggg… *nemplok ke Bertolt yang kebetulan lewat di chapter ini, tapi malah jatoh karena Bertolt ketinggian*

Annie : pppffftttt

Author : -_- sabarnya jadi orang pendek *lirik yang lagi pasang tampang datar.

Ribai *nama disamarkan* : perasaan dari chapter tiga gua dilirik mulu dah?

Author : perasaan abang aja :v

Ribai : *nyiapin 3DMG*

Author : Kaboooorrr


	6. Chapter Enam

**Chapter Enam**

.

Hari ini si penculik datang lagi seperti biasa, kali ini dia menjadi Mello, iya Mello dari Death Note. Ya ampun, tipe cowok idaman Annie banget, muka rada imut tapi ganas juga, pintar dan jelas lebih tinggi. Yah, Armin hampir mendekati Mello sih… Tapi tanpa luka di wajahnya dan tanpa tampang ngeselin tapi hot ala Mello. Kalau Armin di campur sama seniornya yang namanya Levi itu kayaknya bisa deh jadi Mello… Ah terserahlah… Well, Annie memang kangen Armin somehow…

.

"Pengen pulang…" gumam Annie, begitu si penculik mendekat kearahnya.

.

Si penculik membawa dvd player. Dan memberikan Annie beberapa dvd film dan dvd mp3. Genrenya sih, rata-rata actionxromance gitu, ada Warm Bodies, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, hmm favorite Annie nih, dan filmnya Justin Timberlake, In Time… Namun dia tak lama-lama disana lalu malah pergi lagi…

.

"Hey! Tunggu! Aku ingin bertanya…" panggil Annie.

"Apa…?" sahutnya tanpa menoleh.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengurungku disini? Apa kau sudah menghubungi ayahku lagi…?"

"Tidak…"

"Aku ingin menghubungi ayahku…"

"Tidak perlu…"

"Sudah kubilang, ayahku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau…"

"Dia tidak akan memberikannya… Sudahlah… - lagi-lagi ekspresi dan gesture orang lagi nge down - Lupakan saja… Sampai bertemu lagi nanti, Annie…" katanya lalu pergi.

.

Besoknya Armin mengajak Eren pergi minum seperti yang ia rencanakan sebelumnya… Dengan harapan begitu Eren agak mabuk… Dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang Armin cari, tapi disisi lain dia juga berharap Eren tidak mengatakan apa yang ia cari… Bagaimanapun juga Eren adalah sahabat baiknya, dia tidak mau disuruh memilih antara sahabat baiknya dan Annie… Tidak mau… Dan kalau harus memilih, apa sebaiknya memilih Eren saja? Toh dia kan sahabat baik Armin, bagaimana bisa Armin melupakan semua kebaikan yang Eren pernah lakukan padanya, dari kecil mereka bersama, bahkan sebelum Eren bertemu Mikasa, dia sudah berteman lebih dulu dengan Armin… Tidak… Armin tidak mau disuruh memilih… Ini semua terasa sangat berat baginya.

.

Hari ini Annie bosan sekali, seharusnya si penculik sudah datang dengan kostum baru yang bikin Annie bingung atau terkadang tertawa, kemarin dia sudah menghabiskan waktunya menonton film yang dibawakan si penculik. Sekarang si penculik tidak juga datang, Annie jadi bingung harus apa…

.

Sepertinya ayahnya masih kesulitan menemukannya, iseng-iseng dia melihat dvd dvd yang kemarin dibawakan untuknya, dia sudah menonton semua film tersebut kemarin, dan malas untuk menontonnya lagi, dia lihat dvd dvd mp3 yang dibawakan si penculik. Hmm… Lagu-lagunya, kaget juga dia, ini kan favorite dia semua, tapi Annie sedang tidak mood mendengarkan lagu. Tidak akan membantu pikirnya.

.

Kemudian dia melihat satu dvd yang tidak ada covernya, hanya ada tulisan 'My Favorite Love Songs'… Gaahhh apaan sih, love songs, ya bukannya Annie gak suka lagu bertema cinta, tapi bete aja. Tiba-tiba dia jadi ingat Armin. Padahal, sebenarnya Annie tidak terlalu peduli pada Armin, tapi semenjak kejadian ini barulah Annie menyadari keberadaan Armin. Tapi di saat yang sama Annie juga kecewa pada Armin, bisa kan, dia menggeser semua ketakutannya dan mencoba menolong ayahnya? Annie yakin Armin belum sekalipun menemui ayahnya untuk membantu menemukannya.

.

Dia yakin kalau Armin bisa menyimpulkan setidaknya siapa yang menculiknya… Atau kecurigaan lain yang jika saja ia beritahu ayahnya. Mungkin akan membantu penyelidikan. Annie merasa kecewa tak karuan, dia harap Armin mau berusaha sedikit lebih berani untuknya. Kalau memang dia suka pada Annie, bukannya dia pasti akan rela melakukan apapun deminya?

.

Annie saja langsung luluh hatinya ketika tahu perasaan Armin padanya, padahal Annie sendiri sebenernya udah naksir cowok lain. Dia bahkan tidak segan-segan menghajar orang yang berani mengganggu Armin, padahal itu bisa merusak reputasinya, walau dari awal Annie memang sudah terkenal galak di kampus. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak keberatan. Dia juga tidak keberatan membantu Armin belajar atau menemaninya di kelas ketika dia tidak merasa nyaman dengan kelas khusus untuk murid semester atas yang dia ambil.

.

Haaahhh menyebalkan, sampai mau nangis rasanya. Armin memang brengsek… Sudahlah, putar saja mp3nya dari pada tidak ada kegiatan. Awalnya Annie ingin memutar lagu-lagu Taylor Swift, tapi karena ada beberapa dvd mp3 disana, jadilah ia iseng mengacak dvd tersebut dan secara random sambil menutup mata memilih salah satu kepingnya.

.

Oke… pick!

Jeng Jeng!

Yah!

Kenapa mesti yang ini sih?!

My Favorite Love Songs

Apaan nih?!

Jangan-jangan lagu kesukaan si penculik lagi?

Haha lucu juga nih, coba deh…

Di input lah dvd itu ke playernya…

Jreng…

Muncullah playlist yang ada di dvd tersebut di layar…

Apaan tuh?

Lagu-lagunya gak ada yang dia kenal…

.

Ada sih, lagu Taylor Swift, lagu jadulnya Taylor Swift… Sebenernya bukan lagunya Taylor juga, itu Taylor aja ngecover dan emang enak lagunya. Judulnya enchanted… Hmm… Si penculik romantis juga… Di putarlah lagu tersebut. Lalu Annie menekan tombol shuffle dan tiduran di sofa, sambil iseng memainkan bantal-bantal dan boneka babi yang ada di sofa.

Dasar penculik aneh, boneka disini boneka babi semua… Imut-imut sih bonekanya, tapi… Ah sudahlah…

.

"This night is sparkling don't you let it go… I'm wonderstruck dancing around all alone… I'll spend forever, wondering if you know. I was enchanted to meet you…uuu…uuuhhh…"

.

Annie menyanyikan reff dari lagu tersebut sambil memainkan boneka babi berwarna biru…

.

Dua menit kemudian lagunya habis, berubah jadi lagu You Raise Me Up nya Josh Groban tapi ini yang nyanyi bukan Josh Groban plus ada tambahan liriknya…

.

 _There is no life no life without it's hunger. Each restless hearts beats so imperfectly. But when you come… And I am filled with wonder… Sometimes I think… I glimpse eternity…_

.

Dan balik lagi ke reff… Hmm… Bagus juga, paduan suara cewek gitu… Nice… Kemudian lagunya berganti lagi. Lagi-lagi lagu semacam lagu sebelumnya, entah apa judulnya, yang nyanyi perempuan juga. Karena tidak ada yang dia bisa kerjain ya udah lah dengerin aja. Pelajari hal baru setiap hari… Annie teringat omongan Armin.

.

 _Are you going to scarborough fair… Parsley sage rosemary and thyme… Remember me to one who lives there… He once was a true love of mine…_

.

Idih… "He"… Jangan-jangan penculik gua homo lagi… Pikir Annie. Tapi bisa juga gak sih, ini kan cuma lagu… Ngapain juga dipikirin sih… Aneh hmmm…

.

 _Time to make me a cambric shirt… Parsley sage rosemary and thyme… Without no seam nor needlework… Then he'll be a true love of mine…_

.

"Hmm… Bentar lah… Gimana caranya coba bikin baju gak pake benang n gak boleh dijahit… Yah mungkin ada caranya, tapi aneh aja. Berarti kalau gak bisa bikin baju itu, si penyanyi gak bakal jadi true love of minenya si "he" dong…?"

.

 _Time to find me an acre of land… Parsley sage rosemary and thyme… Between the salt water and the sea strand… Then he'll be a true love of mine…_

.

"Itu parsley, sage, rosemary sama thyme bukannya bumbu masak ya? Maksudnya apa sih…? Bikin bingung juga ini lagu… Lagi kurang kerjaan ini, pikirin aja… Apa ya…? Apa dong…?"

.

 _Are you going to scarborough fair… Parsley sage rosemary and thyme… Remember me to one who lives there… He once was a true love of mine…_

.

"Oh, itu ramuan kali ya? Parsley rosemary thyme sama sage… Iya iya… kayaknya itu ramuan deh, pernah liat di buku obat tradisional yang ada di lab biologi. Wahhh… Ramuan apa nih? Wuiihhh jadi penasaran… Tapi gak kepikiran… Apa ya…?"

.

Tapi kemudian lagunya bergantikali ini cuma instrument piano gitu.

.

"Kayak pernah denger tapi gak inget dimana… Hmm… inget-inget… Inget-inget… Oh ya, kan Armin bilang kalau lagi inget-inget sambil tutup mata itu membantu… Oke tutup mata, inget-inget… inget-inget… ingetttt… Ah! Di handphonenya Christa. Judulnya Swan Lake…"

Dan lagunya berganti lagi… Oke kali ini lagunya lebih kekinian…

Bruno Mars… Talking to the moon…

.

 _I know you're somewhere out there… Somewhere faraway… I want you back… I want you back… My neighbors think I'm crazy… But they don't understand… You're all I had… You're all I had… At night when the stars light up my room… I sit by my self…_

 _._

"Talking to the moo…oo…oon… Trying to get to you…uuu…uuu… In hope you're on the other side… Talking to me too… Or am I a fool… Who sits alone… Talking to the moon…" Annie menyanyikan reffnya.

.

"Hmm… Udah lama juga gak denger lagu ini. Wahh… Sedih juga lagunya, baru sadar…"

.

"Do you ever hear me calling…? Aahhh… Aaahhh… Aaaahhh… Cause every night I'm talking to the moo…ooo…oon…! Still trying to get to you…uuu…uuu… In hope you're on the other side… Talking to me too! Or am I a fool… Who sits alone… Talking to the moon…?" lagi-lagi reffnya, yang terakhir kali ini.

.

Dan lagi… Lagunya berganti… Lagu lain lagi… Apa nih…? Musik aja… Hmm… Eh tunggu… YAAAHHH ini nih! Musik dari film yang gua tonton bareng Christa waktu itu kan… Ampun, filmnya yaaa… Sedih sih, tapi rada disturbing gitu… Oke bener… Gua nangis nontonnya… Walaahhh ini penculik… Jangan-jangan dia homo beneran lagi… Musik film The Danish Girl… Hmmm… Apa jangan-jangan sebenernya penculik gua cewek…? Terus dia suka sama gua gitu… Alamak… Gua normaaalll… Pleaseee nooo…

.

Waktu itu juga dia pernah bilang kan kalu bokap gue gak akan ngasih apa yang dia mau… Apa jangan-jangan itu maksudnya gua? Terus pas minta restu…? Hah yang bener aja…? NOOOOOO…

.

Jangan dipikirin Annie… Jangan dipikirin… It won't come to that! No…

.

Kemudian lagunya berganti lagi… Lagi-lagi lagunya sama sekali gak familiar buat Annie…

.

 _Western wind when will thou blow…? Small rain down and rain… Grace if my love was in my arms… And I in my bed… Again…_

.

Wah udah? Segitu aja lagunya…?

Dan lagunya berganti lagi… Familiar lagi kali ini… Selena Gomez, The Heart Want What It Wants… Hmm… Armin suka lagu ini…

"The bed's getting cold and you're not here… The future that we hold is so unclear… But I'm not alive until you call… And I'll bet the odd against it all… Save your advice, cause I won't hear… You might be right but I don't care… There's a million reason why I should give you up… But the heart want what it wants… Oh...oh…oh…oh…oh…oh…oh…oh… The heart want what it wants…" Annie lagi-lagi menyanyikan reffnya.

.

Lagu berikutnya, lagi-lagi lagu yang gak common…

.

 _Someone tell me how I got here… From the city to these frontiers… All the noises join and make… Harmony… I was stranded on an island… Where I roam without direction… Is that the wind lifting me up… Spirits flying at the speed of light… Travelling like a dream one night… The soul in my heart is prove of life… Life goes on and the people sing their songs… Love and hate… Together… They can make… Harmony… Plunging back into the darkness… It's not pain it's just uncertainty… I know my heart missing her peace… But it still beats…_

.

Wow… Lagunya, somehow sedih… Love songsnya gak ada yang happy kah…? Lagu berikutnya… Annie tau judulnya, itu lagu jadul yang suka di putar oleh ayahnya. Entah siapa penyanyinya… Judulnya Now You Know I Can't Smile Without You… Seingat Annie… Lagi-lagi lagunya, yah gak sedih juga sih… Tapi masih ada sedih-sedihnya dikit…

.

"Now you know I can't smile without you… I can't smile without you… I can't laugh and I can't think… I find it hard to do anything… I feel sad when you're sad… I feel glad when you're glad… If you only knew, what I'm going through… I just can't smile… Without you…"

.

Lagu berikutnya, okay… Ini lagu paling aneh dari sekian playlist yang dia dengar sebelumnya. Annie tidak tahu apa maksud dibalik lagu itu, apa artinya… Dipikirkan pun Annie tak akan paham… Lagu itu berbahasa india, sepertinya… Hanya beberapa lirik yang bisa Annie dengar dengan benar, karena lirik tersebut cukup sering diulang dan dia kebetulan mengantuk…

.

 _Ae mere humsafar…_ _Ek zara intezaar… Sun sadaayein de rahi hain manzil pyaar ki…_

.

Annie agak sedikit waspada setiap dia tertidur, selama ini dia memang berpikir si penculik adalah seorang pria karena postur tubuhnya, tapi… Kan perempuan juga ada yang agak kecowokan, mau lelaki atau perempuan tetap saja dia harus waspada. Hanya saja kali ini agak berbeda, hari ini si penculik tidak datang juga padahal Annie yakin seharusnya si penculik sudah datang. Memang dia sudah tidak tahu hari apa dan jam berapa sekarang, hanya kalkulasi berdasarkan apa yang dia rasakan saja.

Dan akhirnya Annie tertidur juga.

.

.

.

Eren sudah mabuk sempurna. Armin duduk saja mengamatinya, ada rasa bersalah dalam dirinya… Mungkin sebaiknya dia simpan saja kecurigaan ini untuk dirinya saja. Biar polisi saja yang menyelidiki keberadaan Annie. Dia diam dan berharap saja, toh ayahnya Annie memang tidak pernah terlihat menghargai Armin, Armin sadar dia memang tidak sebanding dengan cowok cowok keren dan gagah di luar sana. Tapi kalau di remehkan terus seperti itu dia jadi agak jengkel juga.

.

Sudahlah… Armin benar-benar menyesal sudah mencurigai Eren seperti ini, Eren memang cuma mabuk, biasa anak kuliah seperti mereka minum sedikit di bar, menghilangkan penat-penat kelas membosankan di kampus. Atau mungkin bagi Armin, praktikum yang gak ada habisnya.

Yang jelas, dia mau meminta maaf pada Eren, walau si ganteng bermata hijau zamrud itu gak sadar kalau Armin lagi nyelidikin dia.

.

.

.

Annie terbangun, setelah tidurnya yang cukup pulas… Begitu ia terbangun ia disambut dengan lagu yang cukup familiar, belakangan ini dia dengar dari film horror yang dia tonton sama Armin, Eren dan Mikasa. Lagu itu lagu Elvis Presley namun dinyanyikan ulang entah oleh siapa…

.

 _Wise man said… Only fools rush in… But I can't help… Falling in love with you… Shall I stay? Would it be a sin…? If I can't help falling in love… With you… Like a river flow… Slowly to the sea… Darling so it goes… Somethings are meant to be… Take my hand… Take my whole life too… For I… Can't Help… Falling in love… With you…_

.

Begitu lagu itu selesai, Annie mengusap kelopak matanya beberapa kali… Memastikan dirinya terbangun… Entah lagu apa yang selanjutnya, dia tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Annie masih merasa mengantuk… Sebaiknya minum dulu… Dia bangun dari sofa dan mengambil segelas air, dia minum sambil memperhatikan ruangan putih tempatnya 'tinggal' beberapa hari ini. Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah hilang selama berminggu-minggu… Entahlah…

.

Kepalanya jadi pusing… Kemudian Annie mencari-cari kotak obat, setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari… Annie mematikan dvd player tersebut dan duduk lagi di sofa tempatnya tertidur tadi… Tiduran santai… Lagi-lagi memainkan boneka babi yang ada disana. Kali ini yang warnanya pink dengan mata biru. Lucu juga, tapi… perutnya… Agak keras…

.

"Apa nih…? Gak mungkin boneka babinya lagi masuk angin kan? :p" Annie membuat lelucon untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

Tak disadari ada semacam kancing di perut boneka tersebut… Iseng, dibukanya saja kancing-kancing itu.

.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Bruk…

.

Sesuatu terjatuh dari boneka itu… Annie memungutnya. Sebuah buku, semacam daily planner… Ada hiasan warna emas di buku dengan sampul coklat tua tersebut. Huruf A dengan model Monotype Corsiva yang umum ditemukan di . Annie pun membuka buku tersebut… Halaman pertama sudah dipenuhi oleh tulisan. Kalimat pertama… "Diary…"

Annie mengerjap… dia menutup mulutnya dengan buku tersebut… Ya ampun, apa ini punya si penculik? Pikirnya… Baca atau tidak?

Baca?

Jangan?

Baca?

Jangan?

Baca…?

Jangan…?

Baca…

Hah…? Serius…?

.

Annie melihat ke kanan dan kirinya… Tidak ada siapapun pikirnya… Ya memang tidak ada kan…? Si penculik juga tidak pernah di sana sepenuh hari… Baca saja…

Ah tapi ini kan privasi… Eh tapi dia juga kan jahat… Apa yang dia lakukan jauh lebih jahat dari sekedar membaca catatan gak penting… Dan memangnya tau dari mana kalau ini punya dia…?

Jangan… Jangan… Gak baik…

Annie meletakkan buku tersebut…

Dan bangun, duduk disebelah boneka babi pink tempat buku itu sebelumnya… Disebelah kanannya ada buku itu lagi… Annie melirik buku tersebut… Tiba-tiba saja tergerak untuk menyentuhnya lagi… Annie menaruh buku tersebut dipangkuannya, memandanginya untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian membuka lagi halaman pertama…

Annie melirik ke belakang sekarang, rambutnya yang digerai serasa terurai di pundaknya…

Dan Annie pun membaca buku tersebut…

.

"Diary…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's corner**

 **.**

Author : lumayan panjang kan? puas lu?

Annie : oke oke…

Author : giggle… next chapter


	7. Chapter Tujuh

**Chapter Tujuh**

.

"Aku ingin begini… aku ingin begituuu… Ini… Ini… Itu… Aduh… banyak sekaliiii…. Huuaahhh doraemonnn…"gumam Eren yang mabuk.

"Ereeennn… aduh… berat…" keluh Armin.

.

Armin kewalahan membopong Eren yang mabuk berat… Sementara Eren malah seenaknya saja 'bergelantungan' pada tubuh Armin…

.

"Huuuueeee…. Dooraaaeemmooonn…." seru Eren.

.

"Eren… Tu… Aduh… Ereeennn… Whooaaa-

.

Gedubrak, jatuhlah mereka berdua, mengahantam lantai seenaknya.

.

"Hmm… Do… HUWAAAA… Annie. Leon… Heart!"

.

Armin kaget…

.

"Eren…"

.

"Aaannn… saaa… Mikasa… Annie…"

.

And pass! Eren selesai! Dia tertidur gitu aja, memeluk Armin yang disangkanya bantal guling…

.

Sementara temannya yang bermata biru laut itu menatap Eren dengan seribu tanya… Armin jadi bingung lagi antara kepercayaannya pada Eren atau… Tapi, kemudian Armin mendesah, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata yang lelah… Dia juga setengah mabuk karena bir… Dan akhirnya dia putuskan untuk kembali kepada keputusan akhirnya…

.

"Aku percaya pada mu Eren… Sahabat selamanya…"

.

Dan mereka pun tertidur samping-sampingan ala Spongebob dan Patrick…

.

Di lain tempat…

Annie mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, namun batinnya masih terguncang, air mata mulai menetes satu persatu bergantian dari mata biru langitnya… Dia lihat lagi buku tersebut yang kini sudah mencapai halaman kedua sebelum terakhir… Tersisa dua halaman terakhir belum terisi dengan tinta yang terkadang biru terkadang hitam…

.

Esoknya, Armin terbangun karena alarmnya… Disampingnya masih ada Eren yang masih tidur sepulas-pulasnya… Begitu ia melihat jam berapa…

.

"Eren… Eren… bangun… Kau ada kelas pagi hari ini kan…? Aku juga ada praktikum sebentar lagi… Bangun Eren…" Armin membangunkan Eren.

"Hmm… Armin… Tolong telepon Mikasa dong, bilang suruh absenin gua…"

"Eren… jangan terlalu sering meminta Mikasa mengisi absen untukmu… Nanti kau tertinggal pelajaran… Mikasa bilang sudah beberapa hari ini kau sering membolos setidaknya satu pelajaran sehari!"

"Sehari lagi saja Armin…" kata Eren malas.

"Tidak boleh… ayo bangun… Aku akan telepon Mikasa untuk menjemputmu…"

"Hhh… Lu nih, sama aja kayak Mikasa…" kata Eren menyerah dan bangun juga.

.

Armin tersenyum menanggapinya…

.

"Mandi saja duluan…" kata Armin.

"Hmm… Oh ya Armin…"

"Ya…?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tidak bisa membantu banyak untuk menemukan Annie…"

.

Armin tersenyum lagi, sambil merapikan lantai kamarnya yang berantakan karena Eren semalam…

.

"Jangan dipikirkan… Lagipula, itu bukan tugas kita, kita kan bukan detektif atau polisi. Aku, mengharapkan yang terbaik saja… Semoga mereka cepat menemukannya…"

.

Kali ini Eren yang tersenyum… Dia meremas bahu Armin menandakan simpati.

.

.

.

Annie terbangun, buku itu masih ada di pelukannya… Ia segera ke kamar mandi dan bersiap… Sambil berendam di air hangat, Annie menegaskan apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika si penculik datang.

.

.

.

Praktikum…

.

"Ah… sudahlah… Pasrah, akhiri saja…" desah Bertolt.

"Jangan menyerah dong Bertolt! Kau bisa melakukannya kok, aku sudah pernah menunjukkan caranya padamu kan? Tenang saja…" kata Armin menyemangati.

.

Bertolt melihat Armin agak bingung…

.

"Ujian praktikum nanti kau pasti lulus! Pasti…" kata Armin mengacungkan jempolnya ke Bertolt.

.

Si ganteng berkulit tan itu terkekeh seadanya.

.

"Terima kasih dukungannya Armin…"

"Tentu…" lalu Armin kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatan praktikumnya.

.

Tiba-tiba Bertolt teringat sesuatu…

.

"Hei Armin… jadinya bagaimana kemarin dengan Eren…? Kau mendapatkan sesuatu…?"

"Ah… itu … - Armin tampak nge down - "Sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak curiga padanya. Aku percaya pada sahabatku, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu padaku…"

.

Bertolt tersenyum…

.

"Kau pria yang baik Armin…"

"Haha… kau juga Bertolt…"

.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan lagi praktikum mereka…

.

"Tidak juga…" kata Bertolt pelan.

.

Annie menunggu dan menunggu, buku coklat itu masih ditangannya… Entah sudah berapa lama dia menunggu, namun ketika teringat bahwa penantiannya tidak ada apa-apanya, tapi dia tetap merasa kesal bukan kepalang. Panas sampai ke otaknya! Ke sekujur tubuhnya…

.

Berjam-jam berikutnya…

.

Si penculik akhirnya muncul…

.

Beep Beep Beep… Suara password pintu, lalu pintu pun terbuka…

.

Annie sudah bersiap dengan buku itu di sakunya. Sudah mendidih seluruh pikirannya. Tinggal meletup saja!

.

"Annie… maaf… Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi karakter yang kau sukai… Jadi… Tada… Inilah aku… Hari ini aku akan melepaskanmu…-

.

Annie tertegun sesaat… Ternyata memang dia kan… Tidak salah lagi… Rona merah yang sama di wajah si penculik yang dilihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu… Bukan! Tapi, bertahun-tahun yang lalu… Dan tahun-tahun setelahnya…

Si penculik menggapai tangan Annie dan menuntunnya perlahan menuju pintu…

.

" _Jadi dia menjadi karakter-karakter itu karena tau itu semua adalah karakter favoritku? Bodoh atau apa sih?! Menyebalkan saja!_ " kata Annie dalam hati.

.

"Maaf… Aku menahanmu disini terlalu lama… Aku… benar-benar minta maaf… Aku tidak mungkin melakukan ini, mengkhianati temanku sendiri… Mengkhianatimu…" katanya pelan sekali.

.

Masih menuntun Annie menuju pintu…

.

Annie sudah kesal sekesal-kesalnya! Panas sekali hatinya terasa! Didampratnya genggaman tangan si penculik!...

.

"Lalu?! Sekarang kau mau kabur lagi? Begitu? Hah?" tanya Annie kesal.

"Maafkan aku memang lancang, menculikmu seperti ini… Aku… seperti, tersesat…" si penculik mencoba menjelaskan.

"PENGECUT! KAU ITU PENGECUT!"

.

Si penculik melihat ke arah lain…

.

Annie sudah marah tak karuan, dilemparnya buku coklat di sakunya sekencang mungkin ke wajah si penculik!

.

"PENAKUT! PENGECUT! PAYAH!" Annie mengejek si penculik dengan penuh amarah.

.

Si penculik sempat kaget melihat buku tersebut, tapi kemudian dia terlihat galau lagi dan memungut buku tersebut.

.

"Haha… ketahuan ya… Pantas kau marah sampai seperti itu…" katanya lemah.

.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang…"

"AARRGGHHH!" Annie berteriak kesal.

.

PLAK!

Annie menampar si penculik sampai berbekas merah di pipinya.

.

Annie melihatnya dengan penuh murka. Sampai terasa sakit otot-otot wajahnya.

.

"Keluarkan saja aku dari sini… Aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

.

Si penculik membawanya keluar… Dia berkata sedikit mengenai arah yang harus Annie ambil dalam jalan pulang… Dan dia sendiri kembali ke persembunyiannya…

.

Setelah pulang dan disambut dengan drama, tangis dan nasihat… Annie memutuskan untuk tidur… Besok dia harus ke kampus. Ternyata dia sudah hilang selama seminggu lebih… Seharusnya dia tidak akan diijinkan mengikuti kelas lagi karena absennya terlalu banyak yang di lewati. Tapi karena kasusnya dia bukan membolos, jadi dia diizinkan untuk ikut lagi…

.

Dimulailah lagi hari-hari membosankan Annie… Dia masih syok… Seminggu setelahnya… Annie lagi-lagi ikut ke kelas Armin di jam kosongnya…

Mereka berdua jadi banyak diamnya… Annie memang pendiam dari awal, Arminnya yang banyak omong… Sekarang buku-buku fun facts yang mereka baca terasa tidak fun lagi.

.

Annie melirik ke arah kanannya terus kedekat jendela… Armin sibuk mendengarkan omongan dosen… Tau-tau saja Annie menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Armin… Melihat lantai dengan lesu… Mendengus pasrah…

Berhasil membuat perhatian Armin terganggu, Armin melirik Annie, lalu menggenggam tangan kekasihnya… Annie ikut-ikutan meremas tangan Armin… Perasaanku, terasa aneh… Pikir Annie

.

"Armin! Kalau kau tidak memperhatikan lebih baik keluar dari kelas…!" dosen Armin tiba-tiba menyadari si pinter gak merhatiin.

.

Armin kaget, segera ia lepaskan genggaman tangan Annie dan menggeser sedikit kursinya kedepan… Kembali serius memperhatikan dosen… Annie melipat tangannya terlihat kesal…

.

Setelah kelas bubar…

.

Annie dan Armin keluar, bersiap pulang… Kelas Armin memang selalu sampai sore…

.

Pulangnya mereka mampir ke kosan Armin, kebetulan… Peraturan kosannya tidak terlalu ketat. Ya bukan berarti mereka jadi meremehkan peraturan tersebut…

Seperti biasa mereka berbaring senderan punggung ke punggung sambil membaca buku funfacts lainnya.

.

"Armin… aku ingin bicara…"

.

Armin melirik ke arah Annie… Lalu duduk tegap… Annie merosot, kepalanya jatuh kepangkuan Armin.

.

"Sudah selesai mogok ngobrolnya…?" tanya Armin datar.

.

Annie jadi sedikit tersinggung.

.

"Kau mencariku atau tidak…?"

"Setiap saat…"

"Lalu…?"

"Aku sudah punya kecurigaan, namun kurasa itu tidak mungkin benar…"

"Apa kau mengatakan kecurigaanmu pada ayahku…"

"Kau tau ayahmu tidak menyukaiku Annie…"

"Jadi kalau ayahku tidak menyukaimu, itu menjadi halangan bagimu? Meskipun aku dalam bahaya…? Apa kau tidak curiga sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi padaku selama aku hilang. Aku hilang lebih dari seminggu!"

"Tentu saja aku takut setengah mati…"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikuti ketakutanmu hanya karena ayahku tidak suka padamu?"

.

Armin mendengus kesal. Terasa sedikit muak.

.

"Kurasa kau sudah sering melihat ayahmu memperlakukanku seperti sampah! Kau pikir selama ini senyumku itu tidak berarti kesal?"

"Apa? Ahh!" Annie mendesah kesal.

.

Annie bangun dan menatap Armin kesal, Armin tidak gentar dan memberikan Annie ekspresi yang sama.

.

"Kau sama saja…" kata Annie.

"Sama saja apanya?" tanya Armin jengkel.

"Sudahlah… lupakan…" balas Annie tak peduli.

.

Armin mendesah, lalu malah memeluk Annie.

.

"Aku senang kau sudah kembali…" katanya.

"Hmm…"

"Haha, aku suka kalau kau menjawab seperti itu…"

.

Armin memang tau, kalau "hmm…" itu cara lain bagi Annie untuk bilang terima kasih… Masih berpelukan…

.

"Siapa?" tanya Annie.

"Apanya…?"

"Orang yang kau curigai…"

"Eren…"

"Hah?" Annie heran.

"Dia kan memang suka padamu dulu…"

"Begitu…"

"Benar atau tidak…?" tanya Armin penasaran.

"Tidak… bukan Eren…"

"Kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya?"

"Aku selamat, tidak ada yang terjadi… Dia hanya… Terdesak, itu saja…"

"Dia minta tebusan…?"

"Tidak… Dia hanya putus asa karena beberapa hal… Tapi aku tidak benar-benar memaafkannya sih…"

"Oh…"

.

Lalu mereka berhenti memeluk satu sama lain, Annie menjangkau jepit rambutnya di meja belajar Armin.

.

"Aku pulang dulu…"

"Ya… ayo…"

"Tidak usah, sendiri saja. Kau ada ujian kan besok? Good luck ya…"

.

Armin berdiri, digapainya Annie, lalu mendaratkan ciuman manis dikening Annie.

.

"Terima kasih… Hati-hati…"

"Tentu…"

.

Annie pulang dengan ragu dihatinya.

.

"Pertama kalinya Armin menatapku seperti itu…" kata Annie pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's corner**

 **.**

Eren : mesti gitu ya? gua maboknya mikirin doraemon?

Author : Gak pa-pa Ren, masih keliatan ganteng kok…

Eren : Bisa aja nih author… *nyubit pipi author*

Author : Bisa dong… *nyubit pipi Eren*

Mikasa : Keahlianku memotong-motong daging… *tiba-tiba muncul*

Author : Aku brokoli kok Mikasa *gulp*


	8. Chapter Delapan

**Chapter Delapan**

.

Esoknya… Annie mampir ke kosan Armin lagi, lagi-lagi bersandar pada punggung Armin yang lagi sibuk dengan laporan praktikumnya. Inilah model pacaran ala Armin Annie.

.

"Armin… kau ingat aku dulu bilang aku tidak terlalu suka padamu…" tanya Annie membuka percakapan.

"Tentu…" jawab Armin singkat.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat itu…?"

"Hmm… aku memang mempersiapkan untuk yang terburuk di setiap usaha terbaikku. Jadi aku sudah siap saja mendengar jawaban seperti itu…" jelas Armin tanpa berhenti melanjutkan laporannya.

"Apa rasanya menyukaiku tapi kau tidak bisa menyatakannya…" tanya Annie lagi.

"Tidak kau salah… Aku hari itu, tepat saat aku keceplosan… Aku sudah bertaruh, jika aku dapat seratus di praktikum hari itu. Aku akan menyatakan padamu…" jelas Armin.

"Kau selalu dapat seratus dengan mudah Armin…" balas Annie agak kesal.

"Ya sih… tapi…-" kata Armin mencoba membantah, tapi tidak diteruskan.

.

Apa ini? Jadi Armin memang brengsek… Brengsek, semuanya sama saja! Ya, apa yang diharapkan perempuan kasar sepertiku… Tentunya cowok yang menyukaiku berkelakuan tidak jauh beda… Kini kepala Annie dipenuhi keputusan-keputusan yang memberatkan! Pusing…

.

Seminggu berikutnya di hari yang sama, kegiatan yang sama. Menemani Armin di kelasnya… Terasa cukup lama… Akhirnya kelas melelahkan itu berakhir juga… Mereka berdua segera keluar, semua mahasiswa-mahasiswi terlihat begitu lega… Koridor fakultas sudah sepi, tanda hari sudah menjelang malam sudah terlihat…

.

"Sampai besok ya…"

"Ya… hati-hati ya…"

.

Obrolan berbunyi disana sini, tinggal kelas mereka saja sepertinya…

.

"Oh… Hei itu jatuh…" kata seseorang memperingatkan.

"Oh iya… terima kasih…" balas si pemilik barang yang jatuh.

.

Buku coklat itu, yang jatuh adalah buku coklat itu…

.

Annie melihat buku itu, tertegun, dia masih menggenggam tangan Armin tapi… Annie berhenti melangkah.

.

"Annie…?"

"Armin… - Annie terlihat bimbang -

"Annie…?"

.

Annie mengepal tangan kirinya kuat kuat. Lalu melepaskan tangan kanannya dari Armin…

.

"Terima kasih Armin…" kata Annie matanya masih melihat ke arah buku coklat itu jatuh sebelumnya.

"Heh…?" Armin bingung.

"Kau memang baik, tapi kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku… Iya kan…?" tanya Annie, kini menatap Armin.

"Maksudnya?" Armin jadi tambah bingung.

"Kau mudah bosan ketika bersamaku… Kau tidak pernah benar-benar menyukaiku… Kau bertaruh pada hal yang mudah kau dapatkan untuk menyatakan cintamu… Mungkin kau hanya menyukai wajahku…? Atau sifatku? Atau apa…?" tanya Annie. Armin terlihat agak kesal, sorot matanya jadi sedikit tajam.

"Annie… aku tau kau menyebalkan. Tapi tidak pernah seburuk ini…" kata Armin terus terang.

"Tanya dirimu sendiri! Ayo cepat! Kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku, kau tidak akan menganggapku semudah nilai seratusmu yang hampir setiap saat itu kan?" tanya Annie.

.

Armin tertegun.

.

"Jika saat itu aku bilang tidak… Apa kau akan tetap menyukaiku…?" tanya Annie. Armin hanya diam, masih menatap Annie dengan sedikit jengkel.

.

"Armin…!" gertak Annie tidak sabar menuntut jawaban Armin.

"Tidak…" jawab Armin.

"Kenapa…?"

"Karena kalau sudah begitu, untuk apa aku menghabiskan waktu mengharapkan hal yang pasti tidak akan terjadi?" tanya Armin.

"Jadi kau tak mau berpikir aku akan berubah pikiran…?" tanya Annie dengan pertanyaan menyerang.

"Apa kau akan merubah pikiranmu Annie…?" Armin balik menyerang.

.

Annie tertawa… Jadi sedikit lebih keras dan lega. Tapi juga kesal, koridor untungnya sudah sepi sekali…

.

"Terima kasih jawabanmu Armin… Kita selesaikan saja ya…?" Annie memancing emosi Armin.

"Baiklah… kalau mau mu seperti itu…" jawab Armin tidak peduli lagi.

"'Baiklah…'?!" Annie mengulang pernyataan Armin dengan nada tidak percaya. "Kau tidak mau bilang 'Annie jangan salah paham'… 'Annie maaf aku salah…' ?" tanya Annie sedikit dramatis. "Kau tak mau bilang begitu padaku…?" Annie menggertak lagi, berharap Armin memberi jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Kau saja sudah bilang selesai! Itu artinya kau tidak mengharapkan lebih kan?" tanya Armin menyimpulkan.

"Salah! Aku harap kau akan berusaha lebih baik, dan mengharapkan lebih padaku… Tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Kau langsung bilang 'Baiklah' selesai begitu saja tanpa usaha untuk bertahan bersamaku… Maaf Armin, padahal aku mirip dengan buku-buku pelajaranmu… Semakin kau berusaha padaku, semakin mudah kau mengerti. Tapi… Kau menyerah begitu saja…" Annie menjelaskan, ada rasa kecewa dalam hatinya.

.

Armin diam saja… Dia sedikit menyesal, tapi Annie ada benarnya.

.

"Maafkan aku Armin… Tapi memang sepertinya sekarang kita sudah sama-sama tahu kan… Terima kasih untuk semuanya… Kau pantas mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dariku juga… Aku pantasnya untuk yang sama-sama pengecut sepertiku juga…" kata Annie hampir terisak.

.

Annie memeluk Armin sesaat… Armin memeluknya juga, terdengar desahan Armin, bahkan nafasnya terasa di pundak Annie.

Ada sedikit takut di hati Annie, bagaimanapun Armin sudah punya tempat tersendiri di hidupnya. Tapi, ternyata tempat yang Annie harap akan tetap terisi oleh Armin, kini kosong begitu mendengar jawaban jujur Armin mengenai perasaannya.

.

"Kita akan tetap berteman kok…" kata Armin.

.

Annie melihat Armin tepat dimatanya…

.

"Aku sudah bilang kau pria yang baik kan…?" Annie menggoda, matanya hampir berkaca-kaca. Armin memang baik.

"Sudah Annie…" Armin tersenyum lega tapi sedikit dipaksa…

.

Annie ikutan tersenyum…

.

"Lebih baik dari ayahmu?" tanya Armin.

"Hhhmmpphh… Seri deh…" kata Annie.

"Oke…" Armin tersenyum merespon jawaban Annie.

.

Keduanya tertawa kecil sekarang…

.

"Bye Armin…" kata Annie, tersenyum lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Armin.

.

"Aaahhh…" Annie berteriak, kaget. Armin menahan tangan Annie.

.

Tangan kanan mereka berdua teregang sempurna… Annie melihat Armin, cewek itu menggigit bibirnya dan mengangkat alisnya seakan bertanya sambil menahan tawa bahagia…

.

"Apa…?" tanya Annie.

.

Armin mendekat, tangannya sudah tidak teregang, tangan Annie hanya sedikit turun posisinya… Armin membungkuk lalu mencium tangan Annie…

.

"Bye Annie…"

.

Kulit halus mereka berdua bergesekan ketika keduanya saling melepaskan genggaman tangan terakhir sebagai sepasang kekasih…

.

Annie berlari tergesa-gesa meninggalkan koridor yang mulai menyala satu persatu lampunya. Armin masih berdiri menatapnya… Lalu berputar ke arah yang berlawanan dari Annie dan mulai berjalan perlahan.

 **.**

.

Annie berlari cepat meninggalkan koridor lantai dua fakultas MIPA, beberapa lampu sudah menyala. Matahari sudah bergeser mengijinkan bulan untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

.

"Hey! Hey! Berhenti!" panggil Annie.

.

Tapi yang dipanggil terus saja berjalan.

.

"Hey! Kau mendengarku! Aku tahu!" kata Annie menggertak.

.

Annie berlari menuruni tangga…

.

"Hey! Pengecut!"

.

Akhirnya yang dipanggil berhenti juga, tapi masih membelakangi Annie…

.

"Masih mau jadi pengecut?" tanya Annie mengejek.

.

Dia diam saja…

.

Annie menuruni dua anak tangga, berjarak dua tangga diatasnya…

.

"Ya ampun penakut sekali sih! Apa aku semenyeramkan itu?! Kasar sekali kau ini…" ejek Annie lagi.

.

Dia tetap tak bergeming…

.

"Bertolt…" gertak Annie.

.

"Hhh… mau mu apa…?" tanya si jangkung.

.

Bertolt deg-degan, memberanikan diri menghadapi perempuan yang dicintainya sejak lama.

.

Annie sejajar dengannya, hanya beberapa centi diatasnya sekarang… Annie menatap sedikit rendah ke mata Bertolt, Bertolt medongak sedikit menatap Annie. Cewek itu tersenyum agak menjengkelkan, senyum khas Annie yang sangat Bertolt sukai dari segala jenis senyuman. Tapi dia bermuka datar saja, padahal deg-degan setengah mati

.

"Apa…? Ann-

.

Mata Bertolt terbuka lebar.

.

Annie menarik kerah baju Bertolt dan mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan mesra… Jadi ini rasanya cinta… Pantas saja dengan Armin rasanya sedikit berbeda… pikir Annie. Matanya terpejam.

.

Cuuupppsss…

.

"Aku juga pengecut kok…" kata Annie sesaat setelah melepaskan bibir Bertolt dari bibirnya.

.

Wajah mereka masih berdekatan

.

Bertolt masih merah antara senang, bingung, puas, takut, dan perasaan-perasaan indah lainnya ketika cinta terbalas.

.

SLAP. Annie menampar ringan kedua pipi Bertolt. Tangan mungilnya ditekan ke wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu.

.

"Ampun, lama banget sih mikirnya! Iya Bertolt… Iya…" kata Annie, kedua tangannya masih di pipi Bertolt.

.

Bertolt tetap diam, rasanya semua kalimat tertahan di tenggorokannya. Tapi senyum tulusnya sudah memberikan arti pada pernyataan Annie…

.

"I love you…" kata Bertolt tanpa suara.

.

Annie tersenyum bahagia, giginya terlihat.

.

"I love you my kidnapper…" kata Annie merayu, lalu mencium bibir Bertolt sekali lagi.

.

"Am I no more than just a kidnapper to you…?" tanya Bertolt.

"For now… Just kidnap me… That's what I really want… I love you Bertolt…"

"I love you always… Annie…"

.

Dan para pecinta itu berciuman sekali lagi.

.

"Eh! Kalian berdua!" teriak suara ibu-ibu paruh baya… Oh bu dosen…

.

"Ayo lariiii… Hahaha" kata Annie bahagia.

.

Annie menarik Bertolt menuntunnya turun tangga dengan segera, berlari berdua, saling bergenggaman tangan, tertawa lepas. Bersiap menuju tempat persembunyian mereka.

Di otak Annie terputar lagu Criminal dari Britney Spears.

.

 _But momma I'm in love with the criminal… Momma please don't cry I will be alright… All reason inside I just can't deny… I love the guy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Author's corner**

 **.**

Author : ciiieee adegan ciumannya di tangga, gak nyampe ya…?

Annie : sesame pendek gak usah ngeledek deh!

Author : wkwkwk… cie gak nyampe cie…

Annie : *pasang kuda-kuda mau nendang author*

Author : *ngumpet di balik Bertolt* kyaaa si jangkung melindungiku.

Bertolt : ketawa seadanya.


	9. Chapter Sembilan

**Chapter Sembilan**

 **Fall In Love Taste Like Sugar**

.

Annie bersandar pada punggung Bertolt yang lebar… Mereka sedang membaca buku. Di ruang bawah tanah tempat dulu Annie ditahan… Ruang bawah tanah itu ada di rumah Bertolt, si ganteng yang sama-sama betet itu tinggal sendiri, orang tuanya di luar kota.

Ternyata aslinya wealth being guy… Gak keliatan luarnya…

.

"Lagu-lagu cinta favorite mu aneh!"

"Pfffttt… Limited edition guy… What do you expect…?"

"Really? limited edition…?" Annie bertanya kini merangkul Bertolt dari belakang.

.

Ternyata, Bertolt kenal Annie sejak kecil, mereka tinggal di kota sebelah, dan berteman, semenjak taman kanak-kanak. Terlalu muda memang untuk Bertolt jatuh cinta, tapi cewek imut itu gak bisa bikin jantungnya stop over deg-degan. Tapi Annie gak pernah sadar, apa maksud Bertolt memberinya bunga atau permen dulu saat mereka kecil. Saat Annie SD kelas 3, mereka terpisah karena Annie pindah kota, tapi Bertolt gak pernah bisa berhenti menyukai Annie… Saat smp dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumahnya yang tidak ditinggali di kota yang sama dengan Annie…

.

Bertolt berjuang mati-matian agar bisa diterima di smp yang sama dengan Annie supaya dapat izin untuk pindah ke kota yang sama dengan Annie. Tapi Annie tidak mengenalinya saat mereka bertemu lagi. Awalnya Bertolt putus asa, tapi dia terlanjur jatuh cinta dan memutuskan untuk menunggu saat yang tepat.

.

Sambil menunggu, kerjaannya adalah jadi shadow guard Annie, cewek chibi itu emang jago bela diri. Tapi gak pernah sadar kalau dia sering jadi sasaran flirting cowok-cowok atau di bully cewek-cewek… Bertoltlah penyelamatnya.

.

Saat sepatu Annie disembunyiin di atas rak yang gak mungkin dia lihat.

Bertolt yang buru-buru ambilin lalu taruh lagi di lokernya. Sewaktu Annie hampir saja digiring sama cowok-cowok gak di kenal sepulang les. Bertolt repot-repot ngalahin cowok-cowok tersebut tanpa bikin Annie sadar kalau dia lagi di targetin.

.

Sewaktu Annie dikerjain pas buku prnya di ambil cewek-cewek di kelasnya. Buru-buru Bertolt sediain buku di meja Annie, sementara dia ujung-ujungnya di hukum guru.

Sewaktu SMA Annie dikerjain di festival, ketika teman-temannya pengen numpahin es pelangi ke arahnya, Bertolt menolongnya sampai dia sendiri pulang beda warna… Tapi karena dianya langsung kabur karena pura-pura kayak kecelakaan gak sengaja, jadilah Annie yang gak peka, tambah gak peka.

.

Waktu prom night, Annie dibohongi seorang cowok yang katanya mau jadi partner promnya… Bertolt langsung muncul dengan topeng ala zorro, pura-pura jadi si cowok.

Sewaktu masuk kuliah, kali ini bukan dikerjain memang. Tapi Annie kehilangan pensilnya untuk ujian masuk, dia keluar kelas namun ternyata gerbang kampus ditutup. Bertolt yang sadar karena lihat dari jendela, lari-larian ke ruang ujian Annie, naro pensil, pulpen, penghapus, rautan, correction pen. Ditanya pula sama yang duduk di sebelah Annie.

.

"Wahh… Tadi pacarnya keluar cari alat tulis… Nanti dibilangin kok udah di titipin…"

.

Bertolt cuma bisa blushing aja… Disitu dia berharap akhirnya Annie inget siapa dia dan sadar, eh turns out. Orang yang disebelah Annie lupa ngasih tau. Karena mereka milih jurusan yang berbeda, Bertolt jadi agak susah memantau Annie, gak disangka suatu hari Annie menyelinap ke kelas biologinya. Barulah ketahuan sama dia hobby Annie yang aneh itu… Entah karena faktor pubertas atau apa… Tapi gak masalah… Yang dia cintai itu Annie, bukan hobinya.

.

Disana dia memutuskan untuk kenalan lagi sama Annie, tapi ternyata akhirnya sebatas kenal aja, gak pa-pa kan awalnya perkenalan. Tapi gak lama kemudian, Annie justru jadian sama Armin teman sekelas Bertolt.

Bahagia aja deh dia buat Annie, Armin memang disukai banyak orang, cewek maupun cowok. Tapi Bertolt masih jadi shadow guard Annie. Rela nyelametin Annie dari tabung berisi bakteri, secara Annie yang bukan anak biologi pasti gak tau banyak. Walhasil jerawatanlah Bertolt gara-gara emang itu bakteri jerawat. Akhirnya karena lab partnernya dia Armin, direkomendasiin ke dokter kulit, papanya Eren. Lagi-lagi fakta gak enak, sebenernya Eren suka Annie, tapi untungnya bukan untuk waktu yang lama.

Terus gitu aja gak berhenti. Sebenernya ada alasan lain kenapa dia nyulik Annie waktu itu, bener dia ngikutin Annie dari rumah, tapi bukan itu tujuannya, itu karena Bertolt sadar ada orang lain yang ngikutin Annie dan mamanya. Sadar itu orang punya niat jahat, akhirnya dia yang turun tangan, awalnya cuma ngegagalin aksi si penjahat nuang kloroform ke sapu tangan. Tapi ternyata gak berhasil sepenuhnya, padahal tangannya hampir ketumpahan kloroform.

Si penjahat masih on action, nekat nyamperin target culikannya, sepertinya dia kira Annie anak smp. Akhirnya dia knock out si penjahat tapi karena buru-buru, celaka, malah ikut kebekep mulut Annie, karena bingung gimana jelasin ke mamanya. Di bawa kaburlah cewek idamannya itu.

Dan banyak lagi yang belum kesebut dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Semua itu tertulis di buku coklat yang Annie temukan, bukunya tebal, tapi ukuran pocket. Tulisan Bertolt rapi mengikuti garis kecil-kecil buku tersebut. Buku biography cintanya pada Annie.

Dan walaupun Annie sempat membencinya, Bertolt tak akan pernah merasakan yang lain selain cinta.

.

Annie menarik buku yang dibaca Bertolt…

.

"Sebentar dong, jangan baca buku dulu…"

"Oke, tapi sebentar aja ya, kebetulan emang mau istirahat dulu…"

.

Si jangkung itu beranjak mengambil air minum, Annie duduk di tempat, memperhatikan Bertolt… Sambil menuang air ke gelas, Bertolt bersenandung…

.

"Eh…?" Annie tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Kenapa…?" tanya Bertolt, ditaruh dulu gelasnya gak jadi minum karena mendengar Annie.

"Itu lagu india ya…?" tanya Annie penasaran.

"Oh, tau juga…? Tau dari mana…?" tanya Bertolt.

"Kan udah dibilang kumpulan love songs mu aneh!"

"Oh haha…"

"Isinya lagu sedih semua…" kata Annie.

"Tapi itu penyemangat lho. Daripada berasa sedih, jadi berasa kuat, kayak 'gua gak boleh bernasib sama dari lagu-lagu ini, harus berhasil'" balas Bertolt senang.

"Hmmm… Haha, jadi seneng… Terus lagu yang india itu, memang tau artinya…?" goda Annie.

"Tau… Papa suka lagu india, gak tau kenapa, waktu pertama denger itu… Kepikiran, lalu langsung searching sekaligus artinya…"

"Apa artinya…?" tanya Annie. Padahal dia sendiri gak tau.

"Lagu itu penyemangat…"

"Artinyaaa…?" tanya Annie tidak sabar…

.

Saat Bertolt buka mulut, Annie memotong…

.

"Okay, lirik yang pertama dan kedua aja… Itu yang paling aku ingat…" kata Annie. Bertolt tersenyum

"Hai kekasihku, hanya perlu menunggu sebentar… Dengarlah… Suara dari akhir penantian cinta…" jelas Bertolt.

.

Annie terdiam… Itukan, kalimat yang sering dia temukan di buku coklat itu… Ingat Annie.

.

"Kalimat itu… Ada di bukumu… Hampir disetiap baris terakhir…"

"Ya, supaya aku ingat, bahwa penantian ku sebentar lagi berakhir… Tapi, ya aku memang penakut dan pengecut… Penantian ku berakhir untuk waktu yang lama…"

"Tapi… Kau tidak berubah, kuat sekali sih… Padahal sudah kusakiti berkali-kali…" kata Annie.

"Lirik yang perempuannya seperti ini… 'Sekarang kita memang terpisah, tapi hanya sementara… Kenapa kegelapan tidak beranjak pergi… Kenapa badai tidak berhenti… Kenapa… cinta kita belum bertemu di tempat yang sama…?' Lalu lirik si lelaki menjawab 'Ketika cinta mengambil satu langkah, maka jalan akan terbuka, dinding itu akan runtuh, dengan begitu, tidak ada lagi yang menghentikan perjalanan cinta kita'

Aku tidak mengerti bahasa india sama sekali, tapi begitu pertama mendengarnya, serasa ada sesuatu yang memanggil, seakan lagu itu mendorongku untuk terus maju, mengatakan agar aku terus bertahan. Ketika aku tahu translasinya… Lagu itu terasa seperti jawaban… Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya…" Bertolt menjelaskan.

.

Annie tertawa kecil.

.

"Well, mr. kidnapper, kurasa memang sudah takdirnya juga… - Annie menghampiri Bertolt lalu berjinjit merangkulnya- Papaku pasti marah kalau dia tau…"

"Biar saja… Aku tidak takut…"

"Haha… - Bertolt mengangkat Annie ke pelukannya, - "Thank you for stealing my heart…" bisik Annie.

"I won't return it…" balas Bertolt.

"I don't want you to do it either…" bisik Annie lagi.

.

Saling berbisik, bisikan cinta…

.

Kiss…

.

The End

.

.

.

 **Author's corner**

 **.**

Author : Unch jinjit-jinjit… Naik ke bangku dulu meureun biar tinggi *author jadi kesundaan*

Annie : please deh!

Author : yosh… Abis ini chapter interview with the stars… check it outtt…

Annie : *nendang author* yes kena!

Author : Annie jahaaattt… Bilangin papanya nih.


	10. Chapter Sepuluh

**Interview with the stars.**

 **.**

Annie Leonhardt

Annie : Maafin yang barusan ya

Author : Iya! *masih kesel*

Annie : Sesama pendek… Sesama tsundere, sesame chibi… Maafin…

Author : ampun deh, jangan beberin lagi.

Annie : Iya iya haha…

.

.

.

Armin Arlert

Author : Ciieee yang diputusin di chapter delapan…

Armin : Iya hiks… author sih!

Author : Ciiieee… kalau Bertolt lagu Bruno Mars-nya "Talking to The Moon". Kalo Armin lagu Bruno Mars-nya "When I Was Your Man"

Armin : Sialan lu tor…

Author : Ciiiee yang diteriakin 'Salah!' sama Annie.

Armin : Cowok mah emang selalu salah tor…

Author : Ampun! dia curhat haha… Gak pa-pa min, masih banyak kok yang mau sama kamu… Jean misalnya

Armin : HAAAHHH?

Author : *ketawa* gak kok becanda…

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger

Eren : Please, next time elegan dikit… Karakter utama SnK nih…

Author : ah Eren mah di apain aja juga ganteng! Pas lagi jelek juga ganteng…

Eren : Ufufufu…

*lagi-lagi mengharapkan adegan malu-malu kucing sama Eren

.

.

.

Mikasa Ackermann

Mikasa : Keahlianku memotong daging! *quickresponse adegan malu-malu kucing sama Eren.

Author : hehe please kan di chapter sebelumnya udah dibilang, aku brokoli…

Mikasa : Eren itu juicy kayak daging… Kamu kayak brokoli

Author : Klop kan…?

Mikasa : *gasp*… Aku akan mengajarimu cara menjadi daging. Jadi ajari aku cara menjadi brokoli…

Author : aahahaha *ketawa bingung, apa coba daging brokoli daging brokoli.*

Author : Tapi Mikasa…

Mikasa : apa?

Author : Waktu Eren mabokin doraemon terus nyebut2 nama Annie disambung nama Mikasa. aslinya dia lagi keingetan kalau dia mau minta bantuan Annie buat bikin kejutan buatmu lho!

Eren : Yaaahhh! Author mah beberin, kan Mikasa jadi tau… Itu kan harusnya jadi kejutan…

Mikasa : Eren…

Eren : Ya…?

Mikasa : Suki…

Eren : Suki too…

.

.

.

Bertolt Hoover

.

Author : Bertolt, mau juga dong di culik…

Bertolt : Boleh…

Author : Tapi tebusannya jangan restu bapak juga…

Bertolt : ahaha *ketawa seadanya*

Author : Aku sebenernya sukanya Reiner lho!

Bertolt : Reiner memang banyak yang suka *polite*

Author : Gak kenal Bertolt sampe tau kalau Bertolt itu titan colossal

Bertolt : T_T kan aku lima besar…

Author : Tetep aja, keberadaannya gak berasa…

Bertolt : Jahat… *stay polite*

Author : Tapi ujung-ujungnya suka trio kalian, walau sempet benci pas Bertolt-san angusin Armin! Nyelakain Sasha! Membahayakan Eren! Jahat! Tapi Bertolt-san, kalau kamu nyata kayaknya kita jodoh deh :p *author gombal*

Bertolt : Kok bisa… *nanggepin gombalan author*

Author : Sama-sama berkulit tan, sama-sama suka mendem *hah mendem apa?* sama-sama pendiem, namanya sama-sama B lagi… Hehehe… Terus Bertolt agak india-india gimana gitu, dikit sih… Tapi biarin deh hehehe. *author bukannya A? uuppss*

Bertolt : Hmm… mungkin benar …*polite lagi* *senyum manis*

Author : kyaaaa *melayang*

.

*ngegaje dikit lah haha*

.

 **Photo bareng para pemain**

.

Author : Yaa… Oke… udah mau selesai nih… ayo ngumpul, photo dulu.

Cast : *merapat*

Author : Mikasa, ke kiri sedikit, biar agak mepet sama Eren.

Mikasa : *blush* i… iya…

Author : Eren coba nyengirnya gak usah terlalu lebar…

Eren : Siap…

Author : Bertolt agak bungkuk dikit gak kena nih…

Bertolt : Oke… *ngebungkuk dikit*

Annie : Bilang aja pendek, tangannya gak nyampe tor… *ketawa*

Author : *dalem hati* (awas lu ya…)

Author : coba itu yang pirang mata biru geser ke kanan dikit…

Annie&Armin : *geser ke kanan*

Author : Oh maaf, ralat! pirang, mata biru, pendek, geser ke kanan dikit.

Annie : Eh kampret! Dasar chibi! tsunde-

Author : *jekrek* wkwkwkwkwk…

.

.

.

THE END

.

Terima kasih… Bow…

Thanks to deviant artist terra7 gara-gara liat fanart amazingnya yang judulnya "Be Quiet Bertolt" atau apa ya, yang jelas Annie lagi ngangkat dagu Bertolt pake jarinya… UUUUNNNNNCCCHHHH Sweet banget, langsung klepek klepek. Akhirnya jadi shipper BeruAni deh, tapi still OTP mah AruAni… Thanks to mommy yang tiba-tiba nyetel lagu india jaman dulu, akhirnya nemu inspirasi, jadi serasa balik ke jaman sd, masih suka india. Sukiii… Biggest thanks to you… ^_^ Thanks for reading… See you at the next fanfic.


End file.
